A Cat is Fine Too
by Zerafall
Summary: Jaune plays with his kitty. Knightshade. Shameless Smut.


Blake tilted her head slightly to the side, luxuriously soft dark fur glistening in the dimly lit room. A deep, beseeching purr rumbled from her chest as she stared at the sandwich in his hands.

He smiled ruefully, and slid the top slice of his sandwich off. He held it out to her, like an offering to a goddess. And judging by the way she deigned to stand up from her perch and walk over to him, it was an offering that she would not refuse.

A tongue flickered out – lightning quick, scraping off pieces of tuna as Blake ravenously consumed his mid-night snack with great relish, tail lazily waving around in an expression of feline pleasure.

He should've know better than to pick tuna. Blake loved tuna – and he never had the heart to turn her down when she asked for something.

Jaune hummed as he continued to watch his cat eat his – well, _her,_ now – meal. He finished the slice of bread in his other hand, eyes wandering to the alarm clock on his nightstand.

'1 A.M' it read, flashing green digits stirring something down in his gut, something that wasn't hunger. If he wasn't feeding Blake right now – he would have certainly buried his face in his pillows, bemoaning how tired he was going to feel at school tomorrow.

He couldn't sleep – not for any particular reason, it could've been the cheesecake he had eaten, a few hours prior, or perhaps the anxiety over the Chemistry test tomorrow. He didn't know, but it still didn't change the fact that he couldn't sleep.

Blake, apparently sensing his pain, walked over to his side, rubbing herself all over him. Jaune smiled, hand reaching her head as he ran his fingers all over her marvelously soft fur. Blake preened, clearly pleased.

Really, he had no idea what people were going on about when they spoke of cats being 'evil'. Blake was a perfect sweetheart when it came to him. Although, come to think of it, he was probably biased – Blake wasn't nearly as friendly with his sisters or parents as she was with him, hissing and scratching at them whenever they crossed one of her _many_ boundaries.

"You're such a picky eater." He murmured, waving the thoroughly de-tunaed (was that even a word? Eh, it was far too late to start caring about such things) slice of bread as evidence. "Didn't even eat your bread. You can't live off fish your whole life, you know?"

Blake purred as his fingers found her ears, gently scratching at the base of the twitching appendages as he absentmindedly threw the slice of bread in the bin (he missed, it bounced off the rim and fell down onto the floor. He'd pick it up later) in favor of rubbing Blake's belly.

"You're such a greedy kitty, aren't you, Blake?" He laughed as Blake wiggled even closer to him, pushing herself against his hands as the rolling sound of her purring washed over him. She whined as his hand left her ears, then hissed a little when he picked her up, cradling her in his arms.

"Shush, Blake," he murmured. "It'll be easier to pet you this way." To illustrate his point, he began scratching her ears again, rubbing at her belly, arms bracing easily against her weight. Blake's protests vanished quite speedily after that, content to purr and wiggle about as he lavished her in attention. "See?"

And then something very strange happened.

Everything went up in pink smoke, and the weight in his arms increased exponentially. Something between a scream and a cough escaped his mouth, throat burning as he accidentally inhaled the smoke. In his surprise, he dropped the thing he was carrying in his arms, and it fell into his lap, cursing in a female voice.

His eyes burned from the smoke, and he had to close them. He waited a for a few seconds, sort of stunned at how fast things were going. In his lap – the thing that he dropped, shifted – warm, soft skin making contact with his legs. It was a very pleasant feeling.

"Master?" He heard that same female voice call out in a questioning tone. Still a little dazed, he slowly opened his eyes, only to widen them as he came across a sight he was very _much_ not prepared for.

A very beautiful, very _naked_ girl was sitting in his lap. She must've been around his age – with a half-lidded expression that somehow managed to naturally ooze sensuality. Her dark hair brushed against her delicate brow, almost tickling her cute little button nose and wonderfully framing her breathtaking amber eyes. Her lips were quirked downwards, cheeks piffed up into a bemused little pout that just – _did_ things to him.

And to reiterate, this gorgeous girl was sitting in his lap, naked as the day she was born.

Jaune opened his mouth, and tried to say something, anything. 'Tried' being the key word.

"Master?" she said, head tilting to the side in confusion. The motion was strangely familiar, tickling at something in his mind – but that something was pushed way into the back, in favor of dealing with _this_ whole debacle. "Are you alright?"

"M-master?" He stuttered, finally catching up with what she was saying. Shaking his head, he focused on more pertinent matters. "No – scratch that. First of all: who are you? And what are you doing in my –" He winced, not wanting to think about her current position right now, lest his sanity fray even more than it already had "–my bed." Is what he eventually decided upon.

The girl frowned, and looked at him oddly.

"Master, don't you recognize me?" She asked. "It's me, Blake."

Jaune could've said a lot of things to this attractive, and clothes-impaired home-invader currently sitting in his lap and claiming to be his cat, but what he actually settled on was:

"Bwuah?"

Blake rolled her eyes – which he noticed were eerily similar to the shade of amber that Blake possessed – and grabbed at his hand. He didn't resist. She dragged his hand over to her head – where her – her –

His hand met soft, familiar fur. Fur that he had spent hours running his fingers through in the shade of his porch, as the afternoon Sun glowered down at the rest of the world, an iced glass of cola by his side as he just took in how wonderful it felt to be alive in that very moment.

The girl in his lap made a very familiar purring sound, pushing his hand in further into her head as she wiggled about happily, visible tremors wracking her frame as a languid smile of pleasure lit up her features. Lazy, peculiarly slitted eyes glinted with a spark of mischief as Blake looked up at him.

The cat ears – the ones he had the silhouette of, but dismissed as nothing more than a trick of the light, in favor of more, _attention-seeking_ details – twitched.

"Now," Blake began, arms encircling him as she leaned in to give him the most erotic hug in his life. He tried very hard not to think of what was pressing up on his chest right now. "Do you believe me?"

"Bwuah?!"

Blake rolled her eyes.

"It's good to know that Master has such a diverse vocabulary," she said dryly. "Enough with the chit-chat. Are we going to fuck, or what?"

"BWU-!"

She interrupted him with a tried and true tactic – covering his mouth with hers. Her lips were soft, almost criminally so – and he found himself leaning in before he even knew what was happening. Jolts of charged, liquid pleasure were hazing up his mind.

It was with a whine that was way too pathetic (not that Jaune cared at the moment, he was a bit preoccupied with the super-hot cat girl that just stole his first kiss) that he disconnected from Blake. She stared at him with an upwards quirk on her lips that just screamed of the feeling of smugness she must be feeling.

That, more than her ears – was proof enough that this really was Blake. Blake had a distantly superior way about her that no other being could believably match. She had just about a dozen different expressions to convey. 'I'm better than you.'

"You really liked that, huh?" she tilted her head to the side, hands crawling over to his chest, playing with the soft cotton of his shirt. There was a curious expression on her face, one that was probably as faux as that innocent smile that so tugged at her pouty, _irresistible_ lips. "Still, why'd you stop?"

"D-do you even need to ask that question?" He asked, still more than a little rattled. "I mean; I've just met you –!"

Blake leaned in and kissed him, tongue darting out and licking at his lips. As quick as the action was executed, she leaned back again. Giggling at his stunned expression.

"You're wrong, master." She purred. "You've owned me for a few years now."

Shaking his head to clear himself from thoughts, he desperately trying to ignore his growing arousal (not that he was having much success with that endeavor).

"That was different!" The words rang hollow, even to his own ears – and by the incredulous raising of Blake's eyebrows, it failed to resonate with her, as well. "I – I didn't know you could turn into a super cute cat-girl!"

Jaune realized what he had said a second later – and if he had the ability to reverse time and take back his own words, he would've. As is, he didn't. He had just dug his own grave. On her end of things, Blake was rather pleased – as showed by her pleased flush, and her smile.

He figured that the phrase 'the cat that ate the canary' would definitely apply to his cat.

Blake cupped her cheeks with her hands, sending him a smoldering looks through half-lidded eyes.

"A super hot cat-girl, huh?" Blake hadn't spoken the words, they just rolled over her tongue – like chocolate, but for his ears. "I'm glad that you think that I'm attractive, Master."

Every point of exit was blocked. He was trapped, literally and figuratively. He would have to contend with being eaten up by this sensual predator. His purity, sullied by this lustful creature of ravaging obscenity.

Well, at least he could say that he didn't die a virgin, right? And wasn't that all that mattered?

Really, things weren't that bad. Right?

No.

He couldn't accept that. As both an Arc, and a man. While his masculinity had long been an abused thing (he tried not to think about all the times his sisters had shoved him into a dress when he was younger), he still had his pride.

But what could he do in this situation? Every attempt at appealing to Blake's reasoning had been rebuffed, like his words were rebounding off an unyielding wall. It was clear, that while Blake had the shape of a human – she was still the same vain, selfish beast she was before.

His eyes widened as he came to a realization. That was it!

No matter the shape or form – this Blake was apparently the same as ever. Just... _different_.

"Master-?!"

"Blake," he interrupted, voice low and husky. "You're unbelievably sexy."

Gah! Just saying that was enough to make him inwardly cringe. Life wasn't a bad romance novel, dammit! There was no way that she would fall for that -!

Blake's eyes widened, visibly taken aback by his sudden shift in tone. The redness in her cheeks that had always been present, due to the sexually charged atmosphere, blossomed even further.

"M-master…"

No. Fucking. Way.

Jaune very carefully did not show his shock. Instead, he put on a persona wholly different to the maelstrom of emotions that was brewing inside him. Praise, it turned out, was the answer. And now that he knew of Blake's weakness, he could do nothing else but ruthlessly exploit it.

He pushed her down so she was under him. She mewled in surprise, wriggling as trapped her under his weight. By the look in her eyes, she was surprised. Jaune gave her a confident smirk that he hoped was convincing.

"I can't handle it, Blake," Jaune whispered, hands making their way to pet her twitching cat-ears. He luxuriated in the soft, dark fur – finding the hyper-minute movements both fascinating and cute. "I can't handle _you_."

Though his ultra-sleazy lines were making him feel a bit queasy, Blake was eating it all up – his words causing a heat in her cheeks, and he felt her quiver underneath him.

Moving his face closer to hers, so that he could look at her captivating, inhuman eyes with his own – he made a show of biting at his bottom lip while staring unerringly into wide amber. Inwardly, he was a bit conflicted about what he was saying – but Blake seemed like the sort to enjoy it, so why not go for it?

Though he felt his attempts at seduction could use a bit of polish (okay, a _lot_ of polish) that didn't stop him from being drawn into the sexually charged atmosphere. The sweet, tantalizing scent of what must've been Blake's arousal was prominent enough that it was affecting his head. _Both_ heads.

And the power of it all? It felt pretty damn good. He felt like the master here, and Blake his submissive little sex kitty.

Fuck. Maybe he was every bit the pervert that Blake was.

"I'm going to have to punish you, Blake," he whispered, as he pressed her lips onto hers in the first kiss he had ever initiated. He hadn't been able to fully appreciate it the first time – it had gone by too fast for him to really comprehend, but now? Now he would luxuriate in every second at the sensation, at the sheer explosion of punch-drunk feeling it was inspiring in him. Butterflies in his stomach? That wasn't quite right. It was more than that.

It was the addicting feeling of skin-on-skin constant, and it was the niggling voice in the back of his head telling him that he should just fuck the foreplay, and her too, while he was at it. It was that delicious urge to cease control to his baser instincts – an indescribable feeling that went past the stomach – that shivered its way from his finger-tips to his toes, charging every single atom in his body with a seemingly unquenchable urge to mate.

Jaune was going insane with lust, and he was loving every single second of it.

He separated from the kiss with a wet 'pop' that satisfied him more than it had any right to. Blake whined a little, and he was left wondering if he had perhaps developed a little bit of a sadistic tendency, for that satisfied him a quite a bit as well. No point worrying about it if that was the case – he had his fix right there, after all.

Tutting at her, he freed one hand up to reach for her hair – it brought to mind the times he would run his hands over her fur – to clean or to simply bedazzle himself in its shine. He realized that he was going to have sex with his cat. Sure, she had turned into a, by-his words, 'super sexy cat-girl' but it didn't change the fact that she was _Blake_. And that was kinda weird, Jaune thought, as he ran his hands through sinfully soft tufts of dark hair.

And then Blake purred – so reminiscent of the cat she used to be – but so very different in the way that the motion rippled across her body in a domino effect, travelling from her quivering breasts to her shaking hips, and Jaune threw all that hesitation out of the proverbial window.

He leaned in, deciding that his kitty had languished in the agony of their separation enough, the hand playing her hair went towards her cheek – caressing soft, pale flesh. Contact was made; fireworks had exploded in his chest. A soft content moan had rippled throughout the kiss, and by the way Blake had grinded her body with his, she was quite content with the way things were.

He wasn't quite in the same boat however, he wanted more – more of this feeling. It wasn't that things were boring, far from it – in fact! It was just that this feeling wasn't nearly enough to satiate him. Jaune wouldn't describe himself as being overly-lustful…but that was before Blake had fallen (quite literally) onto his lap – looking so sublime that his self-control was ripped into little, ineffectual shreds.

So his other hand went to one of her breasts, and fingers _squeezed_.

Blake squealed into the kiss, startled by the sudden feel of his fingers at her breast. Jaune made her pay for her inattentiveness. He pushed himself further into the kiss – forcing his tongue through lips widened in surprise and attacking the insides of his mouth. She had very sharp incisors, he found – but the pain didn't deter him, only made him marginally more careful – enough that he wouldn't be hurt – but not enough to stifle the roaring inferno that his affections had become.

Oh sure, Blake tried to fight back – she was his prideful little kitty – so of course she would. Jaune didn't expect anything less. But the sheer fact of the matter was that between his hand groping one of her breasts, occasionally managing to brush against her nipple – and the fact that was his tongue was already shoved half-way down her throat, she didn't stand half a chance of turning the tables on him.

Until Blake bucked her hips, sending her wet cock-sheathe rubbing at his erection. Once. Twice. Three times. Jaune faltered, gasping breathlessly as he separated from the kiss. Molten pleasure making its way from his shaft, travelling along his spine and making him almost dizzy with desire.

Blake's eyes, so clouded with lust, twinkled with a sort of challenging mischievousness. Jaune growled, a sound that he was pretty sure he couldn't have made before this whole debacle, and sent his other hand to her other breast. Blake gasped, and Jaune made use of the opening. Her lips were slightly puckered; it was clear, despite her surprise at his hands going to town on her breasts, that she expected him to kiss her again.

Instead, Jaune went for her neck.

Blake froze, animalistic instincts warning her that something attacking her neck was basically a death sentence – but between the licking and the biting and the sucking that sent her nerves into overdrive at the pleasure – she was frozen between that valley of instinctive fear and pleasure, left to do nothing but absent-mindedly buck her hips onto his as a wracking bliss consumed her.

Her arms went up to embrace him – a desire to be as close as possible stirring her to push her bust against him – push _every_ inch of herself against him.

For his part, Jaune kept attacking her neck. To him, she may as well have tasted like the most delicious ting that had ever been created. He couldn't get enough of her sweat-tinted skin, and the way she complacently ceded control to him, as her moans filled the air, and as her embrace stoked the flame that had long-since been burning – roaring with bestial desire.

Jaune stopped with a last, almost-mournful nip to her neck – leaving a mark that would show to everyone who she belonged to. It _could_ be covered up, if needed. A sweater. Or better yet…

Jaune made a note to buy a collar, later.

But for now, he still had some unfinished business to attend to. Jaune had had enough of foreplay – if he didn't sate his urges right now, he would probably explode! Well…probably not – but it sure as hell felt like it.

Pecking his kitty's cheek, he disentangled from her quivering hold. Her fevered whines made him feel strangely content – the sound felt right, like he wouldn't be remiss to listen to it every once and a while. It was that need for him, and his touch – that drove him absolutely crazy.

"Calm down, Blake," he said, giving her another peck to reassure her. "We're not done yet."

Blake purred as one of his hand's deviated from fondling her breasts to caressing her ears. The other hand went to the waistband of his shorts. His erection made taking them off a little difficult with only one hand – but he managed well enough. Jaune sighed as his cock was finally exposed. The tip oozed with pre-cum, and he was lucky that he hadn't blown his load during all the action earlier.

At the sight of it, Blake wiggled her hips – as if she wanted to look even more enticing for him. Jaune wasn't sure that was possible, he mused, as he looked at her – a good, proper look that showed him her every feature.

She was slender – but not grotesquely so. She was shapely in the bust and in the hips too – fertile, even. And Jaune blushed as images of grasping those hips and plowing into her, seeding her, and making her carry his children filled his mind. Those cat-ears atop her head made her look unabashedly feline – combined that with the soft, sly upwards curl she had to her lips and her entrancing, slitted eyes and she had cut a figure that was unashamedly Blake.

This beauty was underneath him, looking at him with upturned eyes as a beseeching purr rumbled across her chest. She was _begging_ to be mated.

And Jaune would be remiss to deny such a heartfelt request.

Slowly, almost religiously so – Jaune moved his hips forward until the tip of his cock kissed her entrance. It seemed oh so crazy to him, in one singular movement – they would be connected. He would lose his virginity. He would take her as his own.

His attention was drawn to the way that Blake bit at her lip – the way she stared at him with a rampant, begging expression that discarded any sort of cunning or grace – and Jaune Arc was very sure that he could not do anything but push forward.

And that's exactly what he did – he pushed. Jaune gasped, putting his arms to the mattress, beside Blake's head – if he hadn't, he might have just toppled, overcome by the soft, velvety feeling of her pussy squeezing down on his cock. And to think that he hadn't even gotten half-way into her yet. Alas, the luxury of a slow entrance was taken from him when Blake pushed his remaining length into her with a single, errant buck of her hips.

He was pretty sure he had died and gone to heaven. A heaven of soft, undulating woman-flesh that quivered underneath him and entrapped his cock in a vice that he would never break free from. He was seeing stars, little splotches of black that ran its intermittent route through the peripheral in his vision. An aching need was building up in his balls – to release and seed this lustful creature beneath him. To give his little sex kitty the cum that she was so hopeful for.

Jaune drew back a little, hips going backwards with him – and he pushed forward. The light 'smack' filled his bed-room, for a second Jaune spared his family a thought. If they were awake. If they were hearing him fucking his pet. Sure, his house was large enough – and his room were decently spaced apart to allow for some semblance of private. The walls were thick too; and his door was locked. But the thought wouldn't escape his head.

And then Blake was moaning, and meeting his intermittent, unsure thrusts with his own – banging his hips against his with a wild, animalistic abandon. And Jaune thought that he might as well follow her example.

Hands going to the familiar spot of her breasts – Jaune spent minutes fucking Blake like this, thrusting his hips forward and luxuriating in the slightly-slow pace they had set for themselves. Blake had thrown her head back, eyes glassy and unfocused, tongue lolling forth – sending little rivers of drool running down her chin.

Jaune upped his pace – going faster, harder. There was a hitch in the pace of Blake's own thrusts – her hips quivering as the surprise of his sudden ferocity made her miss one step in this little dance of theirs. One became two, and soon there was an imbalance in the way their flesh slapped against each other. As his cock went in and out of her overflowing sheathe, little orgasmic quivers escaped her – her pace suffering as a fugue of bliss overwhelmed her.

Little, fervent whimpers turned into whole-hearted moans expressing her mind-wracking pleasure. She was seizing up, tightening against him – as she orgasmed, thrusts stopping entirely – Jaune thought that he might lose his mind.

"M-master." She kept saying over and over, as if the title was a mantra. "Oh, master…"

It was too much – Jaune groaned, pressing his dick as far as possible inside of his pet as it could – Blake went a little cross-eyed as she felt him fill her. It felt to her like he had taken every single bit of her as his own. From her twitching cat ears to her womb. He owned every bit of her: a lover and master in every single measure.

His cum started filling her, then. Short bursts of white fluid being wrung out – her pussy squeezing every little bit that his balls would give. His sheets would be a bitch to clean in the morning.

Blake stared at him with half-lidded eyes, hair ruffled and chin soaked in her own drool. Every once and a while, she would buck her hips, sending lances of subdued pleasure lancing through him – pleasure that would make his cock twitch inside her, making her swoon lightly and wriggle as she embraced him.

"That was amazing, master." She moaned as his dick twitched inside her once more. "You were amazing."

Jaune blushed and tried to evade her adoring gaze. The wall looked very interesting, you know?

"Thanks…you were great too."

Blake smiled at the compliment, hugging her master closer to her. She drew little circles on the back of his soaked T-shirt. Circles that Jaune traced in his mind's eye as he started getting more sluggish. Who knew that sex was so exhausting? Judging by how Blake yawned, she was also starting to feel sleepy. Jaune bit back a groan as he removed his by-now recovered prick outside of Blake's swollen pussy. Blake didn't bother to stifle the pleasured whimper that left her lips.

The obscene sight of his ejaculate flowing out of cunt made him want to disregard his exhaustion and start rutting her once more – but he controlled himself, looking away from the sight before he did something that he was sure he probably wouldn't regret.

"Master?" He heard Blake question discontentedly as he separated himself from her, and instead lied down a little way away from her, resting his head on his pillow and lifting his blanket up so he could place his lower body beneath it.

"Come on Blake," he offered her a smile, tilting his head to the space he deliberately left underneath his blanket. "There's plenty of space."

For a second, Blake didn't seem to understand where he was going with this – but then a beautiful smile lit up her features, and she crawled on over so she was by his side. Jaune let go of the blanket, which now covered the both of their lower bodies.

"Thank you, master."

"Don't worry about it Blake."

Her soft fingers at his chin forced him to down at her, at her thankful and happy slitted amber eyes, and the way she smiled up at him with such warmth that it made him feel tingly all over.

"No, _thank you_ , master."

She leaned over to kiss him, soft lips almost gentle in the way that they touched his own. He reciprocated, embracing her so as to push the kiss further. This wasn't like their other kisses – charged with sexual intent, it was different – somehow in a way that he couldn't quite explain. It was a comforting sort of kiss – that made him feel like this was the safest place that he could ever be.

And then they separated with a soft pop.

Jaune stared, feeling his heart start to pound with an unknown emotion. Then, he smiled and butted his forehead affectionately against hers.

"You're welcome, Blake."

* * *

Jaune cracked his eyes open, feeling something was odd.

Sluggishly, he threw aside the blanket, only to see black cat ears twitching and amber eyes looking up at him with surprise, that turned so quickly into mischievousness that he was amazed she didn't suffer from whiplash.

A popping sound.

"Ah, good morning master."

He was at a loss for words. He had been so sure that the events of last night had been nothing more than a dream, but…

He was glad.

"Good morning." He smiled, hand reaching forwards to pat her head, like how he would do for her before she had transformed. Because though she had changed her form – she was still undeniably _his_.

Purring, she continued with what she was doing before he had awoken. Impossibly soft fingers trace the underside of his shaft downwards, playing with his balls – her nails grazed at the sensitive skin, strafing the line between pain and pleasure. She rubbed the palm of her other hand over the tip of his cockhead, grinning wickedly all the while.

Jaune bucked his hips forward impatiently, much to Blake's delight.

Blake stopped fondling him, instead keeping one of her hands to prop his cock up by the base – the other bracing against his hip. Blake leaned in with glittering eyes, tongue darting forward to lick at the pre-cum forming at the head. She hummed for a second, as if deliberating the taste. Jaune growled, bucking forward once more. Coincidentally the motion forced her lips apart and entrenched his cock inside her mouth.

Her surprised expression didn't last long.

Feline eyes, glazed with lust looked up at his as Blake started to move, tortuously slowly at first – but as the seconds filled with toe-curling sensation dragged on, she started to up her pace. Every so often, one of her teeth would lightly graze his shaft – and the little pin-pricks of pain mingled with the pleasure in such a sublime way that Jaune knew he wouldn't last long.

Blake was taking his prick so deep inside her mouth that he could feel it hitting the back of her throat – could physically _see_ it denting in her throat. The sight only made him more aroused.

"F-fuck! T-that feels so good, Blake."

The only indication that Blake had heard was the happy little hum she did as she sucked his cock. That was what finished him off – Jaune groaned, the vibrations of her humming having driven him over the edge.

Blake, seeing what was happening, took him up to the base. His prick was lodged firmly inside her throat – an undulating coverage of moist flesh wringing out every single drop of semen. A few seconds passed, and then Blake finally released his slowly softening cock out of her mouth, tilting her head to the side as she grinned up at him.

"Thank you for the meal, master."

Jaune smiled back.

"You're welcome, Blake."

He had always wanted a girlfriend. But…

A cat was fine too.

 **AN**

 **Hope you enjoyed this. Remember to leave a review. Happy New Years!**


End file.
